Reunion Hike
by clato4thewin
Summary: Alexbelle oneshot, it's real people. So what?


**A/N A request from an anon, super sorry it took so long, but this was super fun to write. Voila~**

_Isabelle P.O.V._

Here we are, in the middle of a forest in North Carolina, reuniting together. We all thought it would be super fun to come back here and enjoy the woods, remembering the all the events that had happened last Summer.

We, being Jack, Jackie, Leven, Willow, Amandla, Dayo, Josh, Jen, Xander, Jack's girlfriend Emily, Xander's girlfriend Nicole, and I. We're hiking in the woods, and it's breezy here in Asheville. We came here for a week, and it's bittersweet, knowing we'll only have our memories to remember the things we did here.

We've been walking for about 15 minutes, and we've all been getting to know Emily and Nicole a little better. They're both super sweet, and I'm happy for all four of them.

We continue hiking for a while, and I realize that me and Nicole have a lot in common. We both laugh at the same things, we both like looking at black and white pictures, and we both love shoes.

About half way through the hike, Jack makes some kind of joke about bears, to which we all laugh at. But me and Nicole are laughing too long, so we try to stifle our laughs. Like, we can't even look at each other without cracking up.

I whisper stupid jokes to her, and we both just bust out laughing. But since we are in the very back, no one seems to notice too much. Xander's right in front of us though, I think he's trying to eavesdrop on us.

We both laugh when I say that I should put leaves in his hair and watch him flip out, and then he immediately stops. He looks pretty angry, but why? He couldn't have heard us.

"Alex? What's wrong?" I ask. Everyone then stops.

"You, Isabelle! That's what's wrong!" He says. What?

"W-what?" I stutter. "What are you talking about? It was just a joke!" I say, and he looks confused. What's he all worked up about?

"It's not that!" he says. "You're not supposed to be friends with Nicole!" he tells me.

"What?" Me and Nicole both say at the same time.

"I thought that you cared about me more!" he yells.

"Xander, of course I care about you!" I say. I'm kind of wishing someone would step in and stop this, but when Alex is on a rant, we learned to never interfere.

"You're not supposed to like Nicole!" Xander screeches.

"What the hell are you talking about, Alex?!" I shout.

"Is there something you wanna talk about?" Nicole asks, offended.

"No, I love you, a lot." He says, turning to Nicole.

"Then what's going on?" I ask.

"Any girlfriend I've ever had, you've always told me that she's not a nice person, or not the right girl, but you've said nothing this whole relationship." he explains. I turn a bright shade of red, considering him and Leven used to have something, and she's standing right here.

"Alex, I-" I start, but am cut off by a high pitched shriek, coming from the one and only, Amandla.

"BEAR!" she shrieks, and then goes to hide behind Dayo.

Nicole jumps behind Xander, and the rest of the girls make sure the bear won't eat them first, by hiding behind the guys. But I've been waiting to see a bear here since filming, so I'm not missing this opportunity. I start to walk towards it.

"Hi Mr. Bear! I'm Isabelle, what's your name?" I say in a voice you would use with a baby. I actually try to pet it, if it hasn't eaten me by now, why would it eat me when I come towards it?

But then it growls and stands up on it's hind legs. I scream, and then go to the safest place possible right now. Alexander. He puts an arm around each of us, Nicole and I.

"How do we make it go away?" Jackie asks.

"We tap dance away, singing show tunes." Jack says, in all seriousness. We stare at him for a few seconds, then we burst out laughing. Within a few minutes of us practically dying, the bear gets bored and just walks away. How? I'm not sure, it just did.

We finish out hike in about 5 minutes, so I pull Xander off to the side. We can't just put this off.

"Alex, I really care about you, I love you, but it wouldn't be right to split up a relationship when there's nothing wrong with it." I tell him. Of course, when I tell him I love him, I mean it in a brother-sister kind of way. He smiles.

"If my favorite girl says it's okay, then it's okay." he says. I smile, and he kisses me on the cheek. I wrap my arms around his neck, and his go around my middle.

But only in a brother-sister kind of way…even though I'd like to be more than that, somewhere deep down inside.

**A/N What'd you think? I know this is really long, meaning there's probably a lot of typos. Anyways, until next time! Love, Angel.**


End file.
